mgt372fandomcom-20200215-history
F2014.1 Team 8
JSCRUB About Us! Our lovely team of two is Julie and Jordan, and we created J Scrub! We are seniors at James Madison University receiving our degrees in Business Administration. Our successful product is J Scrub, an all-natural face scrub targeting college students after their long all-nighters. Our Pitch: Do you ever pull all-nighters & get bags under your eyes? Is your skin getting dry as this cold winter approaches? Enjoy our all-natural, eco-friendly face scrub! This scrub will help you exfoliate your skin while reducing those puffy eyes. J Scrub is packaged in a 6 oz reusable jar priced at $10! Innovation Questionstorming: Big Idea Hypothesis: After acknowledging these weather changes that we have every winter here in Harrisonburg, VA, we decided our skin needs help! Whether it be dry and flaky, oily or normal, or a combination of both, everyone could use a little help. Our idea about this dry-skin pain was to create a face scrub, one that was soothing and had added benefits. Commonly, we put things that contain many chemicals in and on our bodies, so we decided to go an all-natural route. Keeping college students and Harrisonburg locals in mind, we are targeting James Madison University friends, family, and students who are affected by these crazy weather patterns. We all know that we feel more confident about our appearances without any redness and puffy eyes. JScrub is an all-natural skin scrub product, aimed towards reducing puffy eyes, exfoliating the skin, and bringing us back to the baby soft skin we all know and love. This scrub allows your skin to bounce back into a healthy, smooth, and soft finish for all your winter cuddling needs. Unlike those you can buy at the store, this all-natural scrub is economically appealing and avoids any additional chemicals seeping into your body. Thus, JScrub is the product for you! Key Innovations: The most important question we asked of our clienteles was how willing people would be to try different skin care products, this helped us define our customer segment. We decided that pretty much everyone was willing to give new products a shot! We asked our clients about what mattered most, and 87% said that quality was the most important part of choosing a skin care product. Adding our secret ingredient, coffee grounds, this ingredient is known to tighten pores and remove dry skin. This innovation was key in differentiating us from the other products, our firming ingredient is all-natural! Coffee grounds led us to targeting puffy eyes, which helped us narrow down our customer segment to those who may have puffy eyes- like college students after pulling an all-nighter.Our all-natural ingredients spoke to our clients and helped make JScrub a success! Early Adopters: Our early adopters were those closest to us such as our friends and roommates. They helped us test and experiment with our product to create the optimal scrub. We learned that our customers wanted a scrub that was all natural and would help alieviate any imperfections on their skin. Resources: Our resources that proved valuable in making us a success were the low prices at WalMart, these helped us ensure our cost was minimal! Another resource was our relationship with the Harrisonburg community through our previous donations at Cats Cradle. This resource helped spread the word quickly and effectively throughout the Harrisonburg community. Minimum Viable Product Evolution: Final Business Model: Lessons Learned: 1. Start EARLIER! more time = more money 2. People are cheap: we failed at selling anything over $10, unanticipated setback. 3. People are not trustworthy: we asked for presales with verbal confirmation, then they backed out! 4. Everyone secretly has issues with their complexion: understanding the inner thoughts of our customers helped reach them in our sales pitch! 5. Word-of-Mouth is the best of the best: this helped us spread information, friends told friends, family told friends, increase in sales! 6. Winter will cause dry skin: understanding the cause of the problem helped us find the solution! 7. Price cuts rock (12-->10) 8. Targeting GIFT GIVERS is an easy way to increase sales: time of year is important in who to target!